What Christmas means to me
by Micelle
Summary: Inspired by A Christmas Carol. Anna being so cold was visited by the three ghosts of timewhich are very familiar to her so that she would learn what Christmas really means. Also get a glimpse on how the others celebrate Christmas... A little late maybe
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Christmas in this site so I want to make a fanfic this season…

Disclaimer: Sorry for any typographical errors… I'm only human! I do not own the series or any characters here. I just made up this plot.

But still…

Hope you like it!

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

It was the night before Christmas and everyone was very jolly… all except Anna! She was very much annoyed by all the merry-making slash noise-barrage of Ryu and his gang. For some weird reason, she let him and his band get inside his house to hang out with their Master Yoh this Christmas. Maybe because Yoh begged them in and so she had no more choice. Faust was there of coarse since he's the resident doctor of the onsen. Manta was there, he really didn't like spending Christmas with his dad but that's not the problem. Her only problem was the guest that she didn't really expect –Hao!

"I thought Tamao should come here this season. Why are you here?" she asked, gleaming. "Tamao was swept over her feet by an Ainu we know as Horohoro this morning besides I have no appointments whatsoever. So why not crash my brother's party?" He said, trying to sound very nice yet cool. "Come in." Anna has no choice. He was family. But as soon as Hao came in the noise became louder, Hao was not your ordinary guest… though he's a child of pure evil he still knows how to party. Soon she can't bear the noise anymore… so she left leaving everything to Yoh now. "Anna. It's Christmas eve." "I know but Kino-sensei didn't raise me to spend Christmas every year. So I'm sleeping." She said leaving Yoh looking rather disappointed.

v.v

Horohoro on the other hand took Tamao to the mountains of his homeland. Everything was just white for it was covered with snow. From afar Tamao was watching Horohoro perform tricks on his snowboard. She kept on gasping and being alarmed every time Horohoro does it though. Of coarse Pirika was also there the odd thing was the presence of a certain Chinese Shaman –Ren. That braggart Ainu was really annoying Ren but he can't do anything about it for he doesn't know how to ride a snowboard. Good thing Pirika was there or else his whole Holiday will grow from bad to worse. He really can't see just why his sister was so happy for him to go, they don't spend Christmas in the first place! _I think he wants to get lovey dovey with that Pai Long again. _He thought. But his constant mulling over was suddenly cut off when he heard boisterous laughter from Horohoro. The two girls were just clapping after his slide from the mountain, making Ren sick! "What's so admirable about that? He just slid down, it's like skateboarding… on snow." He smirked; he really doesn't like it when somebody else is greater than him. "Well, if you think that's too easy why aren't you snowboarding too?" Horohoro teased, raising his brow suggestively. He knew that the Tao couldn't ride a snowboard. "I just don't want you to bite my dust… or better yet my snow! Slowpoke." He teased getting back at the Ainu. Horohoro then had enough. "I'll bite my own snow! How about a race? You're asking for it!" "You're on!" Ren agreed, showing that he's not afraid of anything. "Okay, get a snowboard and we'll race from the tip of the mountain up to here. First one to get down wins." Horohoro said setting up the rules. "Okay!" Ren shouted and with that he went to rent a snowboard from the cabin nearby. Pirika frowned at her brother first before trailing on to Ren. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, looking worried. "Don't worry I can handle it. What can a snowboarding race do to me." He assured but Pirika looked more worried.

The two then prepared for the race, going up the mountain was hard but not one showed a sign of weakness. 3, 2, 1 and then go! The two hurried down the mountain. Horohoro was making it look so easy even without an oversoul he's a pro. Ren though shaky still managed to control his movement. He was a fast-learner and learned how to control it by watching Horohoro a while ago. But being a fast-learner is not the only thing you must have here, due to lack of experience and being an amateur he was hit off his board many times. Once by a tree which he didn't dodged accurately, then by a rock which he really didn't knew was there in the first place and finally by some animals passing by.

So the race ended and as expected Horo won. Ren on the other hand, got bruised, hit, wounded and scratched by the experience. When Horohoro went over to him and shook his hand Ren muttered a thousand curses to him. "That was no competition it was really obvious at the start." Horo said bragging again. Pirika was treating Ren's wound when her oniichan started bragging and boasting again. Ren was awfully quiet and embarrassed. Upon seeing and hearing enough of this Pirika finally stood up and faced her oniichan. "Come on oniichan! Haven't you battered Ren enough already? You know that he's just new to this and yet to challenged him. That's inconsiderate and insensitive of you." Pirika shouted in one breath. Horohoro and Tamao were just agape. Pirika was still very angry but her anger subsided when she felt Ren's hand holding her as if stopping her. "Ren." She muttered as her face becomes very warm. "It's my fault I shouldn't have been so arrogant. You're a nice girl Pirika you shouldn't answer back to your older brother because of me." He said as he stood up, still holding her hand. "Um... Ren?" Horo uttered still agape. "My apologies Horohoro. It's my foolishness that harmed me." He said almost bowing, this is a weird change of heart maybe it's just because it's Christmas. (Mici: Ren's kindda nice n.n) "Um… Ren?" "What? I'm saying sorry you dope!" He shouted angrily. "You're still holding my sister's hand." Horohoro said pointing at them. Ren released Pirika's hand as if it was a ticking bomb. "Gomen." He muttered under his breath. "That's okay. Let's continue to play!" Pirika shouted cheerfully again, scooping a handful of snow and throwing it into Horohoro. The tension then eased in the air.

n.n

On the other part of the country however a green-haired dowser can be found entering an orphanage. Lyserg since he was already an orphan himself have no one to spend Christmas with so he preferred to stay with the children since this season is all about them. He entered the orphanage and at once the children swarmed all over him. He was not a new face anymore because he does this yearly. "Okay children, unless you don't settle down I'll never give you my gifts." He said in a commanding tone. Slowly but surely the noise subsided and everyone stopped squirming. "Uncle Lyserg, what did you bring this time?" A rowdy-looking boy asked. "Wait 'till Christmas." He said with a smile. The children then whined altogether. "Wait. Uncle Lyserg doesn't know sister Jeanne yet." The youngest girl shouted suddenly. "Jeanne. That's a lovely name." Lyserg muttered the name itself makes his lips curve into a smile at once. "Where is she?" he asked. The children then took his hand and pulled him eagerly. Just then a woman met them. "Children has your uncle arrived yet… Lyserg?" Those scarlet eyes then widened in surprise. The two then met face-to-face. Lyserg blushing a bit while Jeanne was smiling sweetly. "I didn't know you're their uncle?" Jeanne asked, giggling. "Yeah and I didn't know that you actually work on orphanages after the Tournament." "I like to rear the uncorrupted ones… so they could know which path to take." She answered eyes looking down shyly.

"I heard Marco is already a priest." "Yeah in fact he will have a Christmas mass tonight." Jeanne explained, as Lyserg can't help to smile even more. "Oh!" she suddenly gasped as a thought crossed her mind. "What?" Lyserg asked, until now he still treats his Iron Maiden with high regards. "I forgot to tell you children that there will be no more presentation." "Why?" the children whined once more. "There will be no one playing Joseph, the actor I asked back off at the last minute. I'm so sorry." Jeanne said, her lovely voice ringing in Lyserg's head. "That's irresponsible of him." Lyserg commented. "Yeah! Good thing uncle Lyserg is here." "Uncle Lyserg will save the day!" "Yeah he'll play Joseph!" the children said all at once, and with that they started to rejoice. "Wha-?" Lyserg can only say but when he looked at Jeanne's smile he can't say no anymore. "Oh alright… I'll play Joseph. Who's the beautiful Mary?" Lyserg can't help but ask thinking that it's one of the children. But he was wrong. All of the children's eyes then focused their sights to the lovely lady with the scarlet eyes –Jeanne. Lyserg then followed their eyes, and as soon as he knew it Jeanne was blushing a bit while smiling at him. "I'm the beautiful Mary." She finally said, and Lyserg almost fainted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hope you liked the first part… Lyserg looks cute with Jeanne. Don't worry though the others would appear soon. Christmas won't be the same without Chocolove right?

Pairings involve: YohxAnna, LysergxJeanne, TamaoxHoro, RenxPiri, JunxPai, ChocoxNyorai… you heard it right Chocolove and Nyorai once more!

Hope you like this one… please review and thanks for reading!


	2. D ghost of Christmas past

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 2: The ghost of Christmas past, Santa Choco and White Christmas.

Anna's head was aching, she thinks that she's going to get a migraine this time and as usual Yoh brought that to her. She then laid a futon and slept there for a while wishing that this night pass quietly. She wished that she and Yoh could spend the night together, alone! But now it was all a dream.

It was a chilly night; the winter chill entered her room. So she got up, almost drowsy and walked towards the window. She was about to close it when a strong gush of wind suddenly brushed her; it was so strong though that she was knocked over. Anna was not a good mood and this was making her ire arouse even more. "Anna Kyoyama." A voice called, from the window. Anna wasn't scared though just surprised. She stood up, crossing her hands. "What?" She asked almost dully. A specter suddenly appeared in front of her, wearing a black hood. "I am the ghost of Christmas past. You who knows not the true meaning of Christmas should come with me and change or else your soul will suffer." The very well built man said in a threatening tone. Anna however was not scared a bit if she was just tired she could've yawned… this ghost is not interesting at all. "You're not a ghost of time you're Mosuke, Amidamaru's friend." Anna suddenly said coldly. She could discern the familiar-looking ghost beneath the dark shade of the hood.

The ghost then sweatdropped, and coughed awkwardly. "Then I have no choice but to show you your Christmas Past nonbeliever." Mosuke suddenly said while grabbing Anna's hand. Anna tried to struggle and slap the spirit but her hand just went through him. "You have no right to do this to me!" she shouted angrily. "Oh lady but I do have all the right in the world." He answered. With no other choice Anna came with him, though not quietly at least she came with him.

The two then traveled through time going back to the past. From afar Anna could see that they were in Izumo, in the Asakura house. "Why are we here?" Anna asked, "To see what Christmas was like for you." "But we never spend Christmas. It's only a foolish season where people pretend to be nice and jolly. A waste of time is what it really is." Anna said stubbornly. Mosuke just sighed.

Finally they went inside the house where they saw Anna being lectured by Kino, Yoh's grandmother. "See… Christmas is just another day for us." Anna said smiling smugly. The lecture then ended and the young Anna was given a rest. She looked a lot like the Anna today, her hair short and was wearing a tiny black dress like what she's wearing now. The tiny Anna then sat on the porch looking at the snow-covered land. It was so white and utterly dazzling but she was not a bit amused by it. "Yoh Asakura, come back here you brat." A voice sounding a lot like Yohmei shouted across surprising everyone including the two spectators. Yoh was being chased by his grandfather because he took something form the kitchen again, and was eating instead of training. Yohmei then passed by the little Anna where he stopped to breathe heavily. "Yoh always caused a lot of trouble then. He really never liked training and as far as he's concerned relaxing is his only mission in life." The present Anna said, smiling absent-mindedly. The tiny Anna then stood up after a talk with Yohmei and walked towards the direction where the young Yoh went. The two spirits then followed the little girl. "Do you know exactly where Yoh is?" Mosuke can't help but ask. "I always know where he hides. His my fiancé I must know where he is every time." The present Anna answered.

The little Anna then stopped and slid the door wide open. It was a small room; just right for two children their size. The only thing different in that room was the fact that it was very decorated. A small Christmas tree was in the center of the room and there are many foods around the surprised-looking child. "Anna!" He shouted wide-eyed. "What are you doing Asakura?" Anna asked her voice though rather squeaky was still hard and powerful. "It's Christmas Anna. I'm celebrating it. Wanna join?" Yoh asked, inviting her. "Master Yoh doesn't really need to celebrate Christmas… he is the epitome of joy and goodwill." Mosuke commented. "Stupid if you ask me." The present Anna answered as the little Anna punched Yoh in the head. "Where the hell did you got that idea from?" The tiny Anna shouted as the little Yoh rubbed the big lump on his head. "From school… I heard my classmates talk about it before our vacation." Yoh answered naïvely. "He never have friends in his school when he was young and yet he was still like this." Anna said, eyes shaking, the scenario was making her a little bit, emotional. "Wanna celebrate it with me? I have a gift for you too, I also heard that it this time of gift-giving so I made one for you." The young Anna though rather cold was a bit touched as well as the present version. The two then started to knew about Christmas and every year Yoh would give Anna a present even though Anna does not give him anything. Anna would watch Yoh eat inside that little room he decorates yearly with his own hands. Little by little the two watched how the scene where Anna would be given a gift from Yoh was repeated again and again while the two were slowly growing. "Though he doesn't believe in the religious part of Christmas he still celebrates it because of the thought. That's so charming… but you don't consider it. You're still cold and unapproachable. Even for him." Mosuke said, as the scene that they were watching slowly fades away. Soon Anna realizes that she back in her dark room. "I hope you learn from me alone." Mosuke said and with that he disappeared. Anna was speechless. "Stupid Mosuke, I wonder how he did that? I may be just hallucinating better get to sleep now." She said through the noise they were doing below.

She was about to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. She didn't reply. "Anna?" Yoh's voice called. "She's maybe resting now. I know I'll leave her gift at the door." He said as Anna rests his head at the door. She then heard footsteps; Yoh was running down now. Anna slowly opened the door and looked at the brightly colored box in front of her. She then took it at once and closed the door. "Yoh no baka! You'll never change." She said but she still didn't go down. (Mici: when does she ever learn!)

V.V

Somewhere in America Christmas is also in the air. Everyone is also celebrating it, and Chocolove was no exception. Though, this was also the day his parents died when he was still four years old Christmas will always be Christmas. He and Mike went in a gig; he was dressed in a Santa costume and entertains street-children. Because his jokes were still lame the children started to decrease in number. He sighed, "They just don't get it Mike. Christmas isn't always that fun." His eyes suddenly widened when he heard someone clapping. When he looked towards the direction where it came from he saw a familiar-looking girl, dressed in a peach coat and white boots. "Nyorai?" he muttered. The girl then suddenly blushed; she can't believe that this boy could still remember her after all this time. "Merry Christmas." She whispered at once. "Ho-ho-ho. Berry knick nuts!" Chocolove shouted in his Santa costume. "You're still not funny." "And I see you're still alone. Have you erased the darkness in _your _heart." Chocolove teased his former adversary. "I guess I have. By the way what are you doing?" She asked, avoiding the things about the Shaman Fight. "I'm a joking Santa Claus!" He proudly said showing off his red coat –the whole Santa get up. "I thought Santa gives gifts-" Nyorai was saying but Chocolove suddenly hushed him up. "Ah! But I give the gift of laughter. That's the greatest gift even the _real_ Santa can give." Chocolove said, smiling widely. "Then I'll help you. I was about to give these gifts to the street children too… when I saw you." "Let me make this thing clear. You want me to pretend to be Santa so that I could give your gifts." Nyorai nodded. "GREAT! Let's start in the park." He agreed as Nyorai was smiling a lot.

n.n

"I'm dreaming a white Christmas…" Tamao sung when Horo suddenly stared at her making her stop. "What?" Tamao asked, just then Horohoro threw a snowball at her. Upon hitting her head Tamao scooped a handful of snow and threw Horo.

Horohoro was playing a snowball fight with Tamao while Pirika teaches Ren to make a snowman. "Pirika, do you ever do this often?" Ren asked. "Yearly. Though me and my oniichan are pagans we celebrate it because of the thought in it." "And what is that thought?" "Being joyful, spending time with your loved ones, and giving gifts to one another." Pirika said as Ren just nods. "But why did you asked me to go with you?" Ren suddenly asked once more. Pirika blushed. _My oniichan said that we should celebrate with the ones we love… and I love you. _She thought. "I just want to. Wait I'll get some more snow." Pirika said trying to avoid the topic. But as soon as she stepped she slipped, losing her balance. She was about to fall when Ren caught her quickly. His hands were holding her comfortably like it was just meant for him to hold. Shivers went up and down Pirika's spine as his touch was electrocuting her. "Ren…" Pirika muttered. "I'm glad to be with you, this Christmas." Ren said as his face started to bend down to hers. "Merry Christmas, Ren." She whispered, but Ren hushed her. He wanted to say something like I love you but his lips were already on hers now.

o.O

Ren finally let her go, panting a little. Pirika on the other hand was blushing hotly. "I love you Pirika!" he suddenly said out of the blue. "Ren," she whispered then held his face, "me too."

"Aw Ren, not my sister!" Horohoro suddenly shouted as Tamao was blushing because of the two. "How long have you been there?" Ren asked, blushing hotly. "Enough to see you smooching and telling each other your feelings." He answered teasingly. "Oniichan!" Pirika shouted, blushing a lot. "Don't worry Pirika that's normal." Tamao said smiling sweetly. "Normal! I don't want to have a brother-in-law looking like that!" Horohoro shouted hysterically pointing at Ren. "Why? What's the matter with me?" "This is." Horohoro shouted scooping some snow and throwing it very hard on the Tao. "Oh yeah! This is my answer to that." Ren then scooped even more snow and threw two snowballs at him. The two girls then looked at each other and join in the snowball fight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That's the second chapter, folks! How do you find it?

Choco fact: According to the information I got. Chocolove's parents died on Christmas day when he was still four years old. Nyorai on the other hand was a former enemy back in the Shaman Fight. She was the one who brainwashed The Ren Team, and Nichrome.

I hope you liked it. As you can see it was really inspired by 'A Christmas Carol'. I also recommend this book for you to read this Yuletide Season.

Please review.


	3. The ghost of Christmas present

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter Three: The Ghost of Christmas Present

Anna was still inside her room, no doubt about it, Mosuke… I mean the Ghost of Christmas Past failed. Anna was not your typical girl; she 's a headstrong itako and a very brave woman so nothing could shake her. She was about to open Yoh's gift for her when a gushed of wind with a lot of mist blew from the window. "Not again." Anna said, almost whining. "Yes, again! As long as you do not celebrate Christmas with all your heart we will still haunt you. You're a very stubborn woman." A manly voice echoed in the room. Anna opened her eyes even more, just to see Amidamaru looking a lot like a Spanish _prayle_! Anna suddenly kept herself from laughing; he looks ridiculous. "I'm the ghost of Christmas Present." "Riiight." She said dully, "Now where are you taking me? Let's better hurry I wanna go to sleep." "I'm going to make you see what your friends are doing to-night." Anna then walked towards the ghost's side and took his hands. "I hope you really make this quick." "Okay." And with that Amidamaru started flying carrying Anna with her.

O.o

Their first stop is –London Lyserg's orphanage. "Why are we here?" Anna asked, frigidly. "To see a Christmas mass. Marco's a priest and there is a presentation tonight." "I don't care about those X-laws… why are we here?" Anna demanded. "I already told you my intention." Amidamaru said and with that he took Anna for a dive straight at the church. Anna closed her eyes, thinking that they'll hit the roof. But when she opened her eyes once more… she saw Lyserg in a blue Joseph costume beside the very attractive Jeanne looking innocent. "He looks stupid. Though Jeanne's very convincing." Anna said making a comment. "Christmas is the night when the savior Jesus Christ is born. Through him the sins of the world were washed away." Amidamaru said acting like a priest. "I don't believe him, I'm not a Christian besides he is the Shaman King of his time, and my Yoh is greater." Anna said crossing her arms. "I know that will not touch you a bit. Let's go now." Amidamaru said, as he and Anna took off again passing through the church's ceiling with no harm done.

U.U

Chocolove was the next one they visited. "I knew it. He's flirting with that Mistress Nyorai from the tournament." Anna said angrily. "They're not doing anything bad. Look they're helping little children." Amidamaru said while showing Anna how Chocolove, dressed in a Santa costume was giving the gifts to the children pilled up before him. Nyorai was also there helping him organize the children. "Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas!" Chocolove shouted cheerfully. "Christmas is about gift-giving. Sharing the graces you have with other people. It is also the time to be closer to the people you love." Amidamaru said. Anna on the other hand was recalling the way Yoh always invite her every time he would secretly celebrate Christmas on the tiny room in his house in Izumo. "Let's go." Amidamaru called once more. Anna joined him quickly.

n.n

The two then continued to Hokkaido where Horohoro and the others are inside a warm cabin, rented by Ren. There they shared some warm drink, as they gather around the Christmas tree. "Chestnuts roasting on an open-fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose… yuletide carols being um… sung by a choir… um I don't know what's next but I'll sing anyway…blah blah blah blah. La la la la." Horohoro sang around the blushing Tamao. Anna wanted to hit him hard, Tamao's her friend and she doesn't want a stupid oaf do that to her. But when Anna hit him her hands just passed through him. "Stop singing for crying out loud!" Ren shouted, obviously annoyed. "Good thing Ren's there." Anna said, smirking. "They look a lot like a family. Don't they?" Amidamaru said, smiling. "So?" "They don't believe in the religious part of Christmas too but they still celebrate it with their hearts. Even Ren Tao celebrated such an occasion because he has Pirika to teach it to him. Tamao also grew up like you, but with the help of Horohoro I think she'll learn to love this holiday." Amidamaru explained. Anna then noticed that Horohoro was being extremely sweet to Tamao when they exchanged their gifts. "He's very much like Yoh." Anna muttered. "I would like to propose a toast." Horo said in his most gentlemanly way. "This is interesting." Ren whispered to Pirika with a grin. "To family, (Pirika) to friends (Ren maybe?) and to loved ones (definitely Tamao). May we spend Christmas like this next year and to the years to come! Cheers!" he said and drank his beer at once. Ren then drank his milk. When he finished it Pirika giggled upon seeing his milk moustache, then she gently wiped it away as both of them blushed. "Tamao… I would like to get this opportunity to say… I love you." Horohoro suddenly said looking at Tamao. Ren and Pirika on the other hand were smiling… scratch that… actually they're giggling and stopping their laughter while looking at them. Horohoro was blushing rapidly and both of them looked like tomatoes! "Last Christmas I gave him my heart but the very next day he gave it away. This year to save me form tears, I'll give it to someone special." Tamao sang then paused looking deeply in Horo's eyes. "And that special someone is you… Horo-kun." Tamao finally said as Anna shot a homicidal look at the two. "Let me get out of here. I'm going to puke. I beg of you." Anna said in her mighty tone once more. "Okay. I agree." Amidamaru agreed and with that they flew away.

v.v

The two then flew over China where they saw Jun and Pai Long sharing a moment together. Then they went to Izumo where Master Mikihisa discovered Yoh's little room and introduced Christmas to Kino and Yohmei. They also visited Shilva and the others in the Patch Village.

n.n

"Are we done yet?" Anna said yawning. "Not quite." Amidamaru said. But Anna was confused for they were hovering above her onsen. The noise can be heard froom outside. There was the noise of Hao singing a duet with Ryu, Ryu's gang loud cheering and a racket of bones brought by Faust's collection. "I wonder what Master… I mean Yoh is doing." Amidamaru said almost slipping his tongue. "I don't care what Yoh is doing." "Do you have a choice?" Amidamaru smiled, and as soon as Anna knew it she was already inside their house. She was still invisible as she suspected for even Hao didn't notice her when they met face-to-face. As they were walking inside, Anna noticed a lot of beer bottles in the floor, drunken men from Ryu's gang, and a sleeping Manta at the couch. "The midget has lost the battle against the bottle." Anna assumed, smiling. "But still no Yoh. I wonder where he is?" Amidamaru said. "I know where he is." Anna said proudly going to a certain room at the onsen where the porch was.

As soon as they passed through the door, they saw Yoh sitting quietly at the porch and looking at the stars. "Why are you not in the party?" Yoh suddenly muttered. Anna was surprised a bit… _Can Yoh see me? This is so embarrassing. _She thought beginning to think of an excuse or something for him to do. Yoh then looked at them, but for some reason he wasn't surprised. Anna was about to open her mouth when someone passed through her. It was Hao! Amidamaru suddenly turned red from suppressing his laughter. "You thought that Yoh saw us, didn't you?" "One word and I guarantee your soul burning in hell." Anna threatened as Amidamaru covered his mouth.

"Why aren't _you_ in the party? I didn't know Ryu could sing like a lunatic." Hao said waving his mantle to sit beside Yoh. "I don't want to." "Why? I have a gift for you if you must know. Now could that arouse your interest even a little?" "No. Actually it's not about gifts… Christmas isn't the same without Anna. I always spend Christmas with her. Not that I don't want to spend Christmas with you guys but it's just different 'cause I feel something missing." Yoh explained as Hao, Anna and Amidamaru all listened. "You're really weird. You got so many gifts this year from Manta, Ryu, his gang, and me and yet you would still choose the Christmas with Anna who doesn't give you anything!" Hao said, smiling conceitedly. "Well for your information. Christmas isn't like that for me! It's not about the gifts but spending Christmas with the ones you love… and a Christmas without Anna is just meaningless." Yoh answered back. Hao then chuckled while he is preparing to leave. "You'll never change little brother." He just said before sliding the door open and leaving Yoh alone once more.

"I never thought that he feel like that." Anna said being a little bit guilty. "Then I think I should leave you now." Amidamaru said. Anna was surprised at once but when she turned to the ghost of Christmas past he was gone. "Amidamaru! Come back here you stupid ghost!" Anna shouted angrily at him. Unfortunately as soon as the ghost left Anna came back to reality… so for short she is really inside that room with Yoh. "Anna!" Yoh suddenly shouted calling her attention. As soon as she looked at Yoh she almost jumped back because he was right in front of her now. "Why are you here? I thought you already slept." Yoh said, his eyes wide with amusement. Anna then noticed that Amidamaru minus the prayle costume was hovering behind Yoh and smiling in a very annoying way. "I… um… I just want to tell you that you should clean this house! I'm warning you Yoh if I see even one measly dirt when I wake up tomorrow you'll gonna get it." Anna shouted at him again, as the eagerness in his eyes soon fade. "Don't worry I will." Yoh answered as Anna walked to the door. She slide it open but paused for a while. "By the way thanks for the gift." Anna muttered in a voice barely audible then ran outside going to her room at once. Yoh on the other hand, though knowing the great task on his shoulder can't help but smile. "Anna said thanks… now that's the greatest gift I could receive!" Yoh shouted happily as Amidamaru looked worried. "Why are you looking like that?" Yoh can't help to ask when he noticed his long face. "I was just hoping that she would stay with us, Master Yoh." He whispered. "That's alright the important thing is that Anna said thanks. Now let's join Hao and the rest." "Okay."

n.n

"Stupid Amidamaru… he left me on purpose. That spirit is going to pay dearly." Anna muttered. She the stopped for a while and took a breather. "Yoh will never change." She said while shaking her head and going back to bed.

"And so do you!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The second to the last chapter is the next chapter. So hope you like this one. I don't really tell the story of Jesus' birth in full detail. Why? I just assumed that you know the story by heart…but if you don't… try to know it.

Thanks for reading… please review


	4. The ghost of Christmas yet to come

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter four: The ghost of Christmas future,

"And so do you!" a voice suddenly said from the window.

T.T

"Not again. When will these stop?" Anna muttered, she knows that these spirits are just here to help her but this is ridiculous! Anna then looked at the window where a shorthaired girl with black eyes wearing a cute pinkish coat and some red boots. "Don't you know you look ridiculous in that outfit? Micelle?" Anna said. "You do you know… I'm not the author? I am the ghost of Christmas yet to come… or the future." Micelle said while jumping from the window and entering the room. (Micelle is the pen name of the author of this fic… so for short that's me.) "Good thing you aren't the present ghost of else you'll never like what you saw in Hokkaido." Anna said in a very irritating tone of voice. "What happened in Hokkaido?" "Nothing. Now where are we going? I really want to sleep." Anna said almost wearily. "To the future. Now hold on Miss Anna." Micelle said an in one tap of her red boots they both vanished in the room.

O.o

The two then reappeared in a cemetery, scratch that… a dark, scary, creepily quiet cemetery. It would definitely send anyone's spine a shiver… well everyone except an itako. "Why are we here?" Anna asked. "To see what would happen in the future." "Everyone would die? So what? Death comes naturally." Anna said. Micelle then took Anna's hand and pulled her to a certain tombstone. Anna looked at it carefully… just to see her name engraved in it. "I'm dead here." She said almost not surprised. "Unless you do not change your bitter ways no one will like you and when you're gone no one would remember you." "But Yoh would surely-" "Master Yoh is also dead here. He passed away first before you did and when he died your family became very cold during Christmas." Micelle explained rolling her eyes. "So what if my family is the only one in the whole Japan who abhors Christmas." "You really have to know, don't you?" "Of coarse I do!" "Then let's go." Micelle said once more holding Anna's hand and pulling her again.

u.u

Anna saw herself inside the onsen but this time it was a lot different than her own. Everything's new and changed since her time –it was really the future. "This is your family." Micelle said showing her to one room where a small family with a man, a woman (which looked a lot like her) and two children. They also have a Christmas tree inside the house and some decorations. "Mama, is it true that grandma doesn't like spending Christmas?" The younger one asked. "Grandpa Hao used to say that Grandma doesn't want to celebrate Christmas because she always have her period during Christmas." The older one, which is a boy, said smirking. "Shh. You kids don't know what you're saying." The woman of the house said hushing both of them. "She's good. She knows that I might hear their conversation." Anna complemented. "She's your daughter. That's why." "Really. Now I know why she's beautiful." Anna said simply.

"But why does Grandma doesn't spend Christmas like now… only Grandpa and Grandpa Hao visited us." The younger one said again. "Only grandpa and grandpa Hao knows how to party. Grandma is not that nice." "NOT NICE! Why that little devil? I bet Hao influenced that child very much!" Anna suddenly shouted as Micelle calms her up. "See I told you to change your ways." Micelle said as Anna gave her an enraged look. "Stop that children… I know that you missed your grandpa very much… he's your Santa Claus every year." "And Grandma's the Grinch." The older one butted again. "But don't talk like that to your grandmother… I know she's nice. Though she doesn't celebrate with us that much she still remember to give you gifts and I know that my mother likes the season too." Anna's daughter said as the younger one was very much eager. "I remember the last time I sang Jingle bells to her… she just threw me in the wall." The older one shared rubbing her head. Micelle then gave Anna 'the look'. "I didn't even thought that you could do that to your own grandchild." "I bet it's not my fault…" Anna said defensively but Micelle noticed that tears are threatening to pour down.

v.v

It was the middle of the night and everyone was already sleeping in the orphanage. Lyserg already gave all of his gifts to the children and they were all in bliss. Somehow Lyserg can't sleep that night and so he decided to take a walk. Not even noticing where he was going his feet took him to the orphanage's small church. As soon as he lifted his gaze he saw in the altar the most beautiful woman he had set eyes upon. She was in her white night gown with the long sleeves and was praying in the middle of the church.

"Jeanne." He called. Jeanne then turned to him; her scarlet eye looks more dazzling than ever because of the moonlight. "Lyserg … why are you here?" Jeanne asked. "Um… that was supposed to be question." He said, blushing, he almost forgot whom he was talking to. "I'm praying… want to join me." Jeanne said innocently. Lyserg blushed some more; _Though the X-laws is already lost she still continues to be as holy as ever. She will always be the Iron maiden I revered once._ He thought as his feet takes him to her side. "Lyserg do you believe in God?" "Wha-… why?" "I just want to know. Your very fortunate Lyserg, after all these years He is still by your side. Do you know that you make a very promising Joseph?" "Thanks your good as well." "Thank you. But I hope that the children got the meaning of our play. I want them to know that on this day the man that died for our sins was born. I almost forgot about his example because of Hao Asakura but now I know that she should learn to forgive. Everyone has some good in them and he is not an exception." "Jeanne… your very kind." "Sorry if I bore you." "No, not at all. By the way what are you praying for?" Jeanne rolled her eyes a bit then smiled. "I pray for peace… for the good health of the children and for Hao Asakura to realize all the things he had done wrong." "Then don't let me bother you anymore… go on pray some more." Lyesrg insisted. "Would you care to join me? Lyserg?" "I love you…" Lyserg suddenly muttered being dazzled by her beauty once more. "What did you say?" "What? I said… I'd love to. Yes! I would love to join you in your prayer." And the two then prayed in front of the altar. Deep inside though Lyserg also prays that they would once more meet in the altar… to be married.

v.v

Anna and Micelle finally went back home. Anna was almost crying from the experience. Of coarse anyone would especially if you knew how your grandchild abhors you very much. She felt very much guilty. Is she really that nasty to everyone that even Hao looks nicer than her? "Think about it Miss Anna? If you do not change for the good then the future you'd seen will become a reality. Please don't make it too late. I hope that this is the last time the three of us appear before you." Micelle said and as soon as Anna lift up her gaze, the ghost of Christmas yet to come disappeared. Anna's eyes stared to swell in tears. Has she learned her lesson yet?

v.v

Chocolove and Nyorai finally ended their gift giving and they were pretty exhausted. Nyorai then bought some hamburgers for them to eat. Chocolove on the other hand was still wearing that red coat of Santa while Mike enjoys some raw meat. "I didn't know that your power spirit could eat." Nyorai said in disbelief. "Yeah… for a power spirit… he's very gluttonous." Chocolove said as he taunts Mike with the meat. Nyorai can't help but laugh.

n.n

After they have eaten they parted ways but Nyorai can't help it to be alone so she followed Chocolove. Chocolove and Mike then went into the cemetery; Nyorai on the other hand was confused. "Why would he go here?" she muttered. They continued to wlak until they reached their destination. There in front of them were three headstones. Chocolove offered some prayer and flowers as Nyorai just watched him.

"I know you're there! Better show yourself if you don't want to get hurt." Chocolove shouted as he oversouled Mike. Nyorai then stepped out and upon seeing her Mike went out. Chocolove was just stunned. "I'm sorry." Nyorai said sincerely. "You're in a hurry." Chocolove said jokingly as he switches into a businessman costume.

Silence… -.-

T.T

"Why are you here by the way?" Chocolove asked as Nyorai joined him. "I followed you. Are they your parents?" Nyorai asked lifting her gaze to see two spirits waving at her happily. "Yeah. They are. By the way this is my Master." Chocolove said pointing to the third headstone. "Please to meet you all. My name is Nyorai." The girl said, bowing down politely. "The pleasure is all ours." Chocolove's mom said. "I'm sorry to interrupt you." Nyorai apologized. "No biggie. Besides all of them died in this day." "Actually we both forgot when I died but Chocolove here thought that it was Christmas because it's snowing." His Master said as Mike snuggled to him. "But that must be hard for you Chocolove. I mean your parents and master died on Christmas." Nyorai then suddenly looked upset. "Don't worry it's all right with me. Besides I always visit them here on this day and every time we saw each other it's like a reunion." Chocolove said proudly. "Let's change the topic here son. Is this the girl you're planning to marry?" Chocolove's dad suddenly interrupted. "She's pretty." His master added. "I agree." His mom added some more as the two blushed a lot.

"Christmas is really all about family. Even if they're dead we would still want to be with them." Nyorai said.

"Actually that's the best part about being a Shaman! That's why I love being a Shaman." Chocolove shouted.

Then the three spirits cheered on their back.

"SHUT UP! We're only friends!" Chocolove kept on denying while blushing a lot.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next chapter is the final one! Thanks for reading. What can you say about Chocolove and Nyorai pair? PLEASE REVIEW.

Notes: I don't really know when Chocolove's master died (I think his name is Orona or something) so I just assumed its Christmas and made them forget the exact date.


	5. Have yourself a merry little Christmas

LJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 5: A Merry Christmas!

Anna has been up almost all night. She had seen the three great Spirits of Christmas time –her Christmas time! She remembered how she spent Christmas with Yoh on that small room back in Izumo. She also saw how all Yoh's friends celebrate Christmas. Finally she learned how nobody remembers and loves her anymore because of her coldness. She almost had enough… "Maybe the spirits are right." She muttered as she stared at the gift Yoh gave her. It was only half opened for she didn't have the chance to see what was inside it. The wrappings were torn here and there but it was still in one piece. The room was awfully dark and the window was closed. "I think it's time for Yoh to receive my gift now." Anna decided. She then stood up from her crouch position and fixed herself. She was crying a while ago –a thing that Anna Kyoyama seldom does.

U.U

Anna slowly took one step at a time upon going down. It was very quiet now the party has subsided. Everyone was asleep and drunk. Even Hao was out like a light. "Maybe Yoh is also drunk and asleep." She whispered then frowned, "I wonder if he had done what I told him to do." Anna could just wonder. She was in the middle of some thinking when she heard a plate breaking. Anna went to the kitchen at once to see what was that. When she got there though she saw Yoh rubbing his head. It seems that he was washing the plates when one slipped. _Clumsy Yoh_ Anna thought smiling. "I thought I told you that I must not see even a single dirt in this house when I got up. Now you're breaking the plates!" Anna said calling his attention. Yoh then turned his head looking terrified at the voice he just heard. When he got sure that it was Anna and not Hao pulling a practical joke he fell in his knees and sobbed at Anna's feet. It was as if he's going to die at Anna's hand! (Which really would happen if Anna were not in a good mood)

"Forgive me! I didn't mean it. The soap was too slippery. I promise I'll find some replacement. Please Anna forgive me." Yoh cried. Anna's mouth twitches a bit curving into somewhat a smile. She then bends down and picked Yoh up. "I forgive you." Anna said smiling fully. Yoh was shocked, stunned and surprised a lot from what he was saying. "Are you smiling?" Yoh asked dumbly. "I guess I am. Come on its Christmas." Anna said in her most cheerful voice. Yoh now was very much flabbergasted. Having second thoughts if this was really his fiancée or an alien disguising as her. "A-Anna is that really you?" he asked gulping. Anna then punched his head, making his world spin. "I-it is you." Yoh said as he began seeing stars. He then shook his head wildly and looked at her. "C-can I help you clean the house?" Anna said almost blushing. Anna never cleans the house because she always has someone to order to do it. "Why not?" Yoh said with a smile.

n.n

Anna was obviously a first timer when it comes to this household stuff. Good thing Yoh would gladly help her learn. Though they are not actually celebrating as in eating and drinking or partying they still had fun. Anna liked the part when she had the chance to drag the men around the house… because she sneakily used them as a mop while dragging them to their room. _It's dovetailing! _She thought while looking to Hao's mantle that was now very dirty. It was almost 5:00 in the morning when they finished everything.

a.a

They soon decided to take a rest at the roof where they watched the sun rising. It was very breathtaking, the view, the darkness slowly fading from the sky and slowly lighting up. Anna was leaning on Yoh's shoulder very contentedly. If she only knew that it feels very good to be this close to him then she wouldn't have treated him so roughly for so many years. "Anna." Yoh called whispering in her hair. "Hmm?" she just muttered. "Why did you help me clean the house?" he asked. Anna then looked up to him, raising an eyebrow. "I just made sure that you'd do your job well." Anna said as Yoh rolled his eyes, he really thought that his fiancée changed. "Oh…" he just muttered. Anna then smiled and reached for him. "I'm just joking. You baka. I helped you because I want to. It's Christmas and I've learned how to change for the good." "You mean from now on you'll not going to be hard on me." Yoh said blissfully. "I'll try." Yoh then stood up and started to dance for joy. "Yahoo! Thank you kami-sama! This is the greatest gift you gave me this Christmas! Thank you." "Yoh sit down you'll wake up the whole neighborhood." Anna scolded pulling Yoh down. Anna on the other hand overpowered Yoh and so he lost balance. When he fell down he landed right on top of Anna. The two then blushed, looking right in each other's eyes. "G-gomen…" Yoh muttered, rolling his eyes and trying to avoid her gaze. "It's alright." Anna said as she absent-mindedly leaned closer to him, closing her eyes.

n.n

Yoh was surprised again but he didn't fight the urge inside of him. He wanted to kiss the itako too so why would he let this chance slip? Yoh then closed his eyes and leaned to him. Then as the sun rises their lips met each other.

O.o

As the two slowly parted, they kept on staring at each other. "Merry Christmas Yoh. I hope you liked my gift." "Liked it? I loved it! I love you Anna!" Yoh said embracing her tightly. Anna on the other hand didn't pull away nor slapped him. She finally learn how to surrender herself in Yoh's warmth besides it was so cold in their surrounding so being with him just feels comfortable and right.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Christmas is the time for giving, sharing and being with the ones you love. This is also the time when our Savior Jesus Christ was born, a time when God's plan for man finally took shape. This is the season where we can express what we feel towards others. But don't let the season hinder you… let the Christmas spirit live inside your hearts for all time even if it is not Christmas. Again Merry Christmas… God Bless us everyone!

&&&&&&&&Micelle&&&&&&&&&&

-----The End---------


End file.
